The present invention relates to exercise machines and methods for exercising the lower back or lumbar muscles however, they may also be applicable to other muscles of the human body.
One of the objects of the present invention is to provide novel and improved machines and methods for exercising the muscles of the human body such as the lumbar muscles.
Another object of the present invention is to provide novel and improved machines and methods for exercising the lower back muscles while the lumbar muscles are isolated from the muscles in the hips, buttocks and legs. Included herein are novel methods and apparatus for isolating the muscles in the hips, buttocks and legs from the lumbar muscles to enable the lumbar muscles to be exercised without aid or interference from the other muscles.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a machine for efficiently exercising the lumbar muscles and yet is safe and easy to use while also being adjustable to suit the size and other requirements of the user.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel machine and method for exercising the muscles which utilizes the exerciser""s own weight as a resistance.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a machine for exercising the lumbar muscles incorporating a novel transmission for transferring movement between a movement arm and a resistance which opposes the movement arm.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a machine for exercising the lumbar muscles that may be manufactured in several forms to suit commercial use in fitness or exercise centers or use in the home.
The present invention in its preferred forms provides a machine and method for exercising the lumbar muscles while the user is seated with his hips firmly engaged against a hip pad at the rear of the seat, and with the legs extending generally forwardly but bent at the knees so that the thighs and calves form an obtuse angle between them preferably about 120 degrees. It is also preferred that the feet be positioned on a leg rest extending generally vertically but at an angle to the horizontal. In accordance with the present invention, a leg pad assembly is pivotally mounted over the knee area so that it may be easily adjusted to secure pads with generally equal force on the legs on opposite sides and adjacent to the knees while leaving the knees free of engagement by the pads and free of shear forces and other pressure that could injure the knees. Once adjusted as desired, the pad assembly is locked into position to immobilize the legs, hips and buttocks so that when the exerciser moves a movement arm on the machine, the lumbar muscles are exercised without participation of the muscles in the legs, hips and buttocks. Other features of the present invention are described in the detailed description below.